


Feel It Still

by widownats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Natasha Romanov’s White Suit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widownats/pseuds/widownats
Summary: “You know what else I love?” Wanda asks, leaning back enough to run her eyes across white leather. Natasha hums, raises an eyebrow in response, but her gaze is knowing. “This suit.”“Nice, isn’t it?”“That’s an understatement...”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> the black widow trailer dropped and the first thing my brain decided to do was write a fic about the suit, so here it is.

** _N [03:45] : _ ** _ Ready? _

Wanda smiles tiredly at her phone as she sends a thumbs up back in response. She’s been awake for nearing on twenty four hours and despite the fact that she’s usually bone tired now, something restless settled in her chest when she’d woken up yesterday morning and it hadn’t left since. 

She can feel how close Natasha is now, however, so she does something useful with the restlessness and gets out of bed. It’s easy enough to walk across the hotel room and unlock the balcony door, however pushing down the craving she has to be in Natasha’s arms as soon and as fast as possible isn’t. 

It never is. No matter how many months pass without them seeing each other, the craving and need and _ love _is there. So much love, the kind that’s dangerous only because of what she would do to protect it. Which is anything and everything, she knows, because Natasha has believed in her in ways nobody else ever has or ever will.

Natasha _ trusts _her and that is worth doing whatever it may take to hold onto her forever.

The familiar sound of boots hitting concrete breaks her out of her thoughts and-

“Fuck me.”

“Hello to you too, darling,” Natasha says, eyes shining bright, smirk gracing her lips. Wanda thinks she might actually be going into shock.

She’s never thought of the possibility of Natasha in something as bright as white, certainly not like this. This suit, which is new and somehow spotless clean, is the greatest thing she has ever laid eyes on. There’s no low cut neckline, no deeply opened zipper, just inches upon inches of white leather with black accents that looks _ good_.

So fucking good. 

“You look good too. I like those penguin shorts.” 

“What?” 

Wanda’s brain feels foggy, the coldness of late December air long forgotten by the heat that’s spread across her entire body since laying eyes on Natasha. She has to physically shake her head to clear it, cheeks flushing bright red as she heaves a sigh and steps back into the room.

Her shorts do, in fact, have penguins on them, but she doesn’t really care. Nothing else matters when Natasha’s wearing something so mind numbingly hot, something that has Wanda wanting nothing more than to know what all that leather would feel like pressed against her skin.

“Come and feel it then.” 

“_ What_?” She asks, blinking rapidly as she takes in the way Natasha’s sitting on the bed. Her legs are spread out in front of her, body supported against her arms, an amused look on her face that doesn’t quite match the dark look in her eyes. “God - _ stop_. I can’t breathe.” 

“I’m not doing anything, baby. Which is actually pretty sad, ‘cause I was really looking forward to spending some time with you.” 

“You can spend all the time you want with me, just don’t take that suit off.” 

“Come sit on my lap, I want a kiss.” 

Wanda presses her lips together to keep in the whine that threatens to escape, eyes closing as she bounces on her feet and takes a deep breath. Natasha is just - she’s a cocky little ass, and she knows it too. Knows exactly what to say and do to get her worked up in seconds. 

When she opens her eyes, her girl is still sitting there, watching her. The playfulness has faded into something hungry, something impatient. It makes a shiver run up her spine, knees shaking, and it takes a lot longer than it should for her to get across the room. Natasha’s hands grip her hips as soon as they’re within reach, tugging her into a kiss that’s nothing but rough and desperate. She melts into it, hooks her hands into all that soft red hair, and is home.

“Missed you so much,” Natasha says, lips brushing against Wanda’s parted ones. Her chest is heaving, quiet little gasps filling the air around them, and she feels nothing but warm inside.

“Missed you too,” She says, although it doesn’t feel like enough. It never does. 

The next kiss is softer, the panicky desperation of being close to each other after so long melting into something calmer. Natasha’s hands slide under her sweater, moving to stroke up her back, it’s a sure fire way to make Wanda relax. 

She hasn’t felt this calm in ages, is almost always full of wound up adrenaline and anxiety, the perfect fuel for insomnia. Natasha brings her peace, brings her back down and into the world again, reminds her of what it’s like to be human.

“There you go,” Natasha murmurs, voice soft and quiet, the tone she uses when it’s just them. 

Wanda smiles, pressing their foreheads together and staring at the pretty way Nat’s eyes shine. 

“I love you.”

Natasha chuckles, a faint dusting of pink gracing her cheeks. “I love you too, pretty girl.” 

“You know what else I love?” Wanda asks, leaning back enough to run her eyes across white leather. Natasha hums, raises an eyebrow in response, but her gaze is knowing. “This suit.”

“Nice, isn’t it?” 

“That’s an understatement,” Wanda states, words sure. Her fingers tremble against Nat’s shoulders, the leather warm to the touch. It reminds her of the heat that’s in-between her thighs and she sighs, tugs gently at the neckline. 

“I’m glad you like it, although, it’s more practical for snow. Not dark rooftops at three a.m.” 

“I think it works just fine,” Wanda says, sliding her hands down and across the leather at a slow pace, resting them against Natasha’s stomach, eyes catching sight of the gun strapped in the holster. It makes her tremble and she hums, moves her hands further down to tug at it.

“Off.” 

“You know, we might need to use that.” 

Wanda raises an eyebrow and Natasha chuckles, slides her hands down her spine, gives her hips a squeeze, and then looks at her expectantly. She sighs, reluctant to get off of Natasha’s lap, but does because it was her own idea. Her own stupid idea - but it’s also kind of not stupid because Natasha looks ridiculously hot dropping her holster to the floor. The gun thumps against the ground when it lands, the air shifting into something more charged. 

As soon as she notices it, Natasha’s got her hands on her hips, back hitting the mattress seconds later. Wanda lets out a breathless sort of laugh when Natasha tangles their fingers together, moving their hands to rest above her head. She’s grinning down at Wanda, eyes soft and bright, smile nearing on heart stopping. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi,” Wanda echoes, feeling all sorts of overwhelmed. She can feel Natasha’s presence wrap around her body like a second comfort, it eases some of the unrelenting ache that’s been settled in her chest from the very first second.

“You’re pretty.” 

“You’re a sweet talker,” Wanda says, rolling her eyes even as she grins back up at her. 

“Only for you, malyshka.” 

Wanda huffs, meets Natasha’s lips halfway for a kiss that’s slow and sweet and heavy. It makes the blaze that’s been growing in her belly turn into a wildfire, only getting worse with each dragged out press of their mouths. Nat’s teeth tug on her bottom lip, slow in their drag, and Wanda’s breath catches, comes out shaky.

She knows it’s going to be a long night, finds that it’s exactly what she wants after four months apart. There’s nothing more grounding than the feeling of Nat’s weight pressing down against her body, her tummy settling between her legs as she presses sweet kisses to Wanda’s neck. 

“Love when you’re like this,” Nat murmurs, voice rough. “All snuggly soft - it’s my favorite.” 

“You’re my favorite,” Wanda says, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. She feels Natasha smile against her neck, something that makes a whine leave her throat. “Need a kiss.” 

“Sure,” Nat replies, bringing her right hand down to cup Wanda’s face. Her lips are soft, pressure gentle enough to make her needy for more.

Natasha seems to sense that, however, leaves her with sweet little peck, and then sits back on her knees. Wanda’s making grabby hands before she even registers moving, a noise of protest leaving her mouth. Natasha chuckles, tugs at the hem of her sweater expectantly and Wanda huffs. She doesn’t want to sit up, but she does, and Nat takes her time removing her sweater.

Then she pushes Wanda back down, settling back on top of her. The leather brushes against her chest and makes her shake, Nat’s lips curling into an amused smile. Wanda sighs, brings her hands up to cup the back of her neck, and tugs her in for a hungry kiss. She doesn’t mind slow, really, but she also doesn’t like when getting what she wants is dragged out. 

Nat’s hand trails slowly up her hip, warm against her skin. She stops just below Wanda’s breast and she whines, bucks up her hips in an attempt to get closer. Natasha chuckles, the pad of her thumb moving across Wanda’s nipple with more pressure than she’s felt all night. It makes her moan, fingers tangling in Natasha’s hair. 

“You know, patience is a good thing.” 

Wanda blinks her eyes open and shoots Natasha a glare. “Not when I’ve missed you.” 

It earns her a ridiculously slow blink, Nat’s lips curling into a grin as she shrugs. “You’ve got a point there, I suppose. Want me to use my fingers?” 

“Really?” Wanda asks, knowing that there’s no way in hell she’d get what she wants so easily.

“Really.” 

Wanda raises an eyebrow and Natasha laughs, the sound spreading warmth around her heart.

“I’m being serious, Wanda. Tell me how you want me and I’ll give it to you.” 

“I want your fingers,” Wanda says, cheeks burning hot at the words. She scratches gently at the nape of Natasha’s neck and tilts her head, humming in thought. “And your mouth.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Nope,” She says, and Natasha grins, presses a kiss to her cheek and then moves again. Wanda lets out a sigh, knowing it couldn’t be that easy, but then Natasha’s fingers are hooking underneath the waistband of her shorts _ and _her panties, tugging them off of her hips with ease.

“You’re being serious.” 

“I am,” Natasha nods, cute and short, her tongue coming out to run along her lower lip as she runs her eyes along Wanda’s body. 

“Why?”

“Because I missed you,” Nat says, throwing the last of her clothes onto the floor with a heavy sigh. “And because you deserve to be taken care of without teasing. Sometimes.” 

“I do,” Wanda agrees, eyes trailing over white leather with new found excitement. She wants to know what it’ll feel like against her thighs. 

“I just like feeling you,” Natasha says, hands taking Wanda’s own, eyes falling down to look at the way her own fingers trail over her knuckles.

“You remind me that I have a place.” 

“Always,” Wanda says, heart stuttering in her chest at the words. At the shy look that’s on Natasha’s face, the rarest sight of all. It only comes out when she’s being soft, when she talks about how much she cares or the things that she likes - _ loves._ It makes Wanda want to wrap her up and hold her tight forever, like she deserves.

“You always have a place too,” Natasha says, and she’s switched gears into playful, free hand sliding along Wanda’s thigh. “On my face.” 

“Perfect,” Wanda laughs, hooks of heat tugging harshly on her stomach, sticking to her inner thighs in an annoying manner. 

Nat lets out a hum, hooks one of Wanda’s legs over her suit. It makes her squeak in surprise, the feeling of the leather cool compared to her overheated thighs. Her lips connect to the inside of them, firm with the right amount of rough as she makes a noise of appreciation at the sticky slick she finds. Wanda sighs, chest trembling, and grips the sheets beneath her hands.

Natasha is slow, taking her time to clean up Wanda’s mess, and by the time her lips press against the crease of her inner thigh, she’s whining, hips bucking up in search of friction.

“You’re extra soft here,” Natasha comments, nose pressing against her skin, nuzzling at it gently. Wanda huffs, brings one of her hands to brush blindly through Natasha’s hair. “Love it.” 

Her hands slide Wanda closer to her face, pressing gently down on her hips as she exhales against her slit. Wanda’s hips jump, thighs tensing in anticipation, and she feels her head spin at the breathless chuckle it earns her. 

“I’ve got you.” 

Wanda’s hum turns into a moan, Natasha’s tongue licking a slow path through her folds, full of delicious pressure that makes her legs shake. 

Nat’s thumbs are stroking gently over her hip bones, soft and soothing in comparison to every stroke of her tongue. It’s kind of a lot, makes her feel floaty, and then Nat dips into her _ just _ so, licks back up and makes a needy, protesting whine leave her lips. Fingers scratch lightly across her hips, right before Nat runs her tongue along her clit, firm and slower than ever. Wanda’s grip tightens in Nat’s hair, her hand grabbing blindly for the one that’s on her hip. Natasha _ smiles _as their fingers lock together and Wanda’s thighs tremble in response, another gush of needy wetness leaving her heat, back to sticking to her thighs. 

“‘Tasha,” She breathes, chest heaving with the shaky shy that leaves her body. 

There’s three squeezes to her hand, Wanda knows it’s an _ I’ve got you _ and an _ I love you _ all in one, and she scratches gentle at her scalp in response, feels the slight twitch to Nat’s hands.

One of her weak spots is her hair. Wanda’s spent countless hours running her hands through it, loves that she’s letting it grow out long. 

“Hey,” Nat says, and _ fuck _her voice is low, it makes her thighs tremble in response. She opens her eyes and bites her cheek to hold down the moan that threatens to leave her throat at the sight of Natasha in-between her thighs. Her eyes are dark, pupils blown, but they’re shining. 

_ Happy_.

“I can hear you thinking - wanna share?” 

“Just about you,” Wanda says, giving her hand a squeeze. Nat tilts her head, curious, and Wanda chuckles, taps her thumb against the back of her hand. “I love you - _ a lot_. That’s all.” 

“I love you too, sweet girl. Now will you please just let me _ show _you that? I was enjoying myself.” 

“Were you now?” Wanda asks, a lazy smile stretching her lips, eyebrow twitching in Nat’s direction. 

“Mhm, seemed like you were too.” 

Wanda brings her hand away from Nat’s hair, holds her thumb and her index finger just a couple of widths apart, wrinkling her nose. “Just a little bit.” 

Natasha laughs, presses a kiss to her thigh, and then she lets go of Wanda’s hand with a squeeze, slides it along her thigh as she shimmies backwards slightly on the bed. Her grin slides home into a smirk and a gaspy sort of sigh escapes her lips when Nat swipes her thumb across her clit, pressure light as a feather but still so _ good_. 

“Seems like you were enjoying it a _ lottle _ bit, to me, sweet girl.” And she’s looking between Wanda’s legs, eyes going glazed, tongue wetting her lips before she meets her eyes again. 

A laugh escapes Wanda, even as she shifts towards Nat’s face with her hips. “You did _ not _ just say that.” 

“I think I did,” She replies, and Wanda laughs again, meets Nat’s reaching hand half way. Their hands make a triangle before they fill the spaces between their fingers, it makes her smile, makes her heart thump loud and strong and _ happy _in her chest. “Wanna make you cum now, love.” 

“Want you to make me,” Wanda says, voice soft and quiet, unable to keep her free hand from stroking Nat’s hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear with a smile. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

She exhales through her nose, smile growing on her face at the easy way Natasha says the words, even though she knows showing affection is still something hard for her. She’s come a long way in the last couple of years, Wanda likes to think (_ knows _) she’s played the main part in softening out all of her hard edges. 

“Do you have to look at me like that?” Natasha asks, breaking her away from her mind again, and Wanda raises an eyebrow. There’s a blush dusting her cheeks, her grip on Wanda’s hand tight, a glossy, on the edge of tears look in her eyes. 

“Like what?” 

Nat drops her gaze and exhales, rests her head against Wanda’s thigh. “Like you love me.” 

“Of course I do,” Wanda says, stroking at her forehead, scratching gently at her scalp with her fingertips. Natasha exhales, shoulders trembling slightly, and she knows she’s overwhelmed. 

“And I deserve it?” 

“More than anything, ‘Tasha. You deserve nothing but love, and you’ve got all of mine.” 

“You’ve got all of mine too,” Natasha says, voice softer than ever, and so shy too. Wanda ignores the sting of tears that are filling her eyes and tugs on Nat’s hand, lets her thighs fall off of her shoulders. She’s still wet, sure, but she just wants her close now. Wants to be pressed up against Natasha with everything in her. 

“Want you,” She says, tugging on her hand again. Natasha blinks her eyes open, Wanda sees the tears that are in them. “Want you close.”

“Can I take off my suit now?” Natasha asks, voice thick.

Wanda chuckles, strokes at her hair again. “Yes.”

Natasha heaves out a sigh and then sits up, moves her hair to one side and taps her fingers against her shoulder blade, a silent request. She sits up, presses a kiss to the back of Nat’s neck as she undoes the zipper to her suit. 

She lets her fingertips drag lightly down the path of her spine, feels the way Nat shivers at the touch, and then lets her hand fall flat against the sheets. “There you go, moy dorogoy.” 

“Thank you,” Natasha says, standing up from the bed, suit falling off her shoulders. She tugs it down her hips, grunting slightly as she kicks it off her ankles. Wanda can’t help but trail her eyes over her body, all of her soft pale skin, the gentle curve to her hips, spandex hugging her thighs like a second skin. 

“Nat?” 

“Hm?” 

“You’re gorgeous. You know that, right?” 

“Only when I’m with you,” Is the response she gets, and Wanda ignores the harsh, almost painful way her heart thumps in her chest. 

She watches as Nat pulls the spandex down her thighs, watches them hit the ground and her step out of them. She turns and faces Wanda with a watery smile, and she can’t help but reach for her immediately. She settles on her back again, a heady rush of comfort and hunger running through her bones at the feeling of Nat’s skin pressed against her own. Their kiss this time is slow and needy, Natasha’s lips trembling against her own, body trembling. 

Nat nudges her thighs apart with her knee and Wanda spreads them for her, gasping against her mouth when she feels Natasha’s heat settle against her own. Her hands slide up her shoulders, settle against the nape of her neck, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

Keeping Natasha close.

“Love you,” Nat says, rocking into Wanda’s hips, stealing the breath from her lungs with a moan.

She’s struggling to catch her breath, to say it back, failing miserably with every perfect rock of Natasha’s hips. Of every perfecting meeting of their clits, and she knows she’s not the only one being affected. Nat’s buried her face in Wanda’s neck, hiding her quiet gasps and heavy breathing against her skin, and it’s just - she’s so in love.

She’s so in love and this, it should be enough but it never feels like it. Wanda wants to root herself into Natasha’s soul, into her _ heart_, and stay there for the rest of her life. But instead, she gets to brace her hands against Natasha’s back and let magic sink into the pale skin beneath her palms, let Natasha feel how much she loves her.

It feels like she’s fallen off the edge of the earth, Natasha joining her in that leap with a breathy moan that makes Wanda want to stay like this for the rest of time. 

She settles back down against the sheets, runs her hands along Natasha’s back, feeling bad for leaving scratches against her skin. She fixes them slowly, Nat letting out a content hum as she settles against Wanda, one of her hands leaving the sheets to rest gently against her bicep.

“You good?” 

“I’m with you,” Wanda responds, and Natasha’s smile presses into her skin, steals the breath from her lungs like she’s been doubled over.

“Always?” 

“_Always_.” 


End file.
